Demon and Human
by DemonsInSuits
Summary: Yako is on her last nerve with Neuro, despite his efforts to show demon affection. She finally snaps at him, and the dangerous idea comes to Neuro: What if he takes a different approach?
1. Chapter 1

**Demon and Human Ch1**

"You locked me in a gas chamber!" Yako shouted. She was on her last nerve with the demon. The day had been painfully exhausting, as always.

"I was merely demonstrating the nature of the killer, sensei." Neuro responded with a fake, innocent look on his face. He was slouched back in his chair, easily brushing off his slave's complaints. She leaned over the red desk, giving a small glare to the demon. The papers under her hand crumpled as she tightened it into a fist. She wanted so badly to just scream at the demon, scream out everything she'd always kept bottled up, but for the safety of her own life, she kept her mouth shut. The demon opened his deep green eyes and stood up, walking around the orange haired girl to the TV. By habit, he turned on the news. Even though it was pitch black outside, it was never too late in the day for the demon to search for his next meal. "Oh? Looks like a murder inside the mall. Let's go take a look."

With that, Yako didn't care how much harm would come to her. She was tired, no, exhausted. She was just about ready to fall on the floor and go to sleep, and she was frustrated beyond anything with the demon. He never seemed to run out of energy. He'd dragged her around all day and she was forced to skip lunch and dinner. She snapped. "No."

"What was that?" Neuro's voice was firm. It scared her a bit, but she'd had it with him.

"No! I will not go looking for another mystery today! It's probably not even today anymore! What time is it? Ah, who cares! I'm going home! Goodnight!" She started making her way to the door, only to have her wrist forcefully grabbed. The demon yanked it to eye level as he glared down at his disobedient louse.

"Watch what you say, slave."

Without a second thought, Yako swung her free hand in the air, giving the demon a hard slap to the cheek. She knew it probably didn't hurt him; he was a demon after all, which was the fact that scared her. Once she realized what she did, she looked up at the two-tone haired demon with fear and anger in her eyes. His demonic eyes shone a brilliant green as his dagger sharp glare seemed to go right through her. To her surprise, he released her other hand.

"Go home then." He growled. She didn't hesitate to retreat from his gaze and run out the door, slamming it shut behind her. Neuro stood where he was for a while, listening to the sound of her footsteps pad down the concrete stairs until they were too distant to hear. With a sigh, he walked back over to his red desk, glancing out the office window. He inevitably spotted Yako as she ran out of the building. At times, she would look up and see his slender figure in the window, but not today. He watched as she clumsily pushed her way through the night crowd. His eyes softened ever so slightly and he averted his gaze from the window and slumped down in his chair. He couldn't understand her. Though he'd never admit it, he'd shown her just about every sign of demon affection towards her that he knew. An idea popped into his head, though he instantly knew he would eternally regret it. He glanced at the bright computer monitor that sat on his desk. With a deeper sigh, he leaned forward and got on the internet. He clicked on the search box and typed in 'human affection'. He grumbled to himself for stooping to such a low level and clicked the search button. After reading a few articles, he searched again, feeling even more pathetic with every phrase he typed. He recognized gestures from some of the stupid shows Godai liked to watch, but never imagined that they were signs of affection. A hug? Why would anybody want a hug? Neuro glared at the monitor like it was the internet's fault all humans had to think that way. He found all the answers he was looking for to be annoying and not worth the effort, but…

Hours later, feeling like years to the demon, and the sun finally rose. Neuro had tried to sleep like a human in his chair. He'd woken many times during the night, but this time when he woke, a crazy huge headache shot through his head. He grunted as he grabbed his head, unfamiliar with the pain of sleeping normally. He pushed himself to stand and walked up the wall, lying down… eh… lying up… on the ceiling. The headache finally started going away after a few minutes. He rubbed his temples, wishing it would turn to night again so he could get a good night sleep. Unfortunately, fate was not kind to him. He heard the sound of footsteps coming up the cement stairs, echoing in the halls. For once, he silently pleaded that it wouldn't be one of the servants. He wanted nothing more than to stay on the ceiling. If it was Godai, he would have to get off the ceiling and make up some stupid excuse for not obeying the laws of gravity, and as for Yako… he didn't want to see her, not after the night before.

Yako made her way to the office door. After getting some sleep and having a big breakfast, she was getting nervous. She stopped outside the door. She knew Neuro was in there, and she was scared. What would he do, especially after what she did the night before? He would push her out the window with a rope on when he was in a _good_ mood. She suddenly felt the need to write a will as she reached out for the doorknob.

To Neuro's displeasure, Yako cautiously walked in. She glanced around the room, and up at the ceiling. She was surprised when their eyes met. He looked dead tired. With one look, you could tell he was nowhere near as energetic as usual. He dropped from the ceiling and swiftly landed on his feet. "Yako, we're heading to the mall to investigate last night's murder." He said.

"Oh… Okay. Now?" She replied hesitantly.

"Yes." He walked towards the door and reached out to grab her head, but stopped himself. He recalled all the information he gathered the night before and hesitantly took her hand.

"Eh?" Without saying a word, he pulled her out of the room and closed the door, walking towards the stairs. Yako was speechless. He normally dragged her down the stairs by the head, or if she was wearing one, by the scarf, but this time… by the hand? It was abnormally normal. He released her once they were outside, and with Neuro in the lead, they quickly made it to the mall. Neuro examined the crime scene while Yako let he eyes wonder about. She noticed it was fairly close to a food court. Had Neuro picked this one specifically so he could taunt her? She mumbled something under her breath, catching Neuro's attention. He quickly got the hint as he saw her eyes directed to the food court. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out some money, handing it to the confused orange haired girl.

"Go get something to eat. This mystery is going to take a while." He murmured in a surprisingly soft voice, not making eye contact with her. He stayed focused on the scene as she hesitantly took the money and walked slowly to the food court. What's with the sudden generosity? She wondered.

Neuro was getting frustrated, not just because of how stupid human affection seemed, but because this mystery was getting harder and harder. Everyone seemed to have an alibi. He was usually able to break alibis easily and quickly, but this time was different. He couldn't focus, and the headache was still lingering. After some time, he saw Yako pick out a table in the food court and he joined her. She looked up at the demon, who rested his head in his hand, eyes shut. He looked extremely bothered.

"Neuro?" She softly called. He opened his eyes and looked at her in response. "Are you okay?"

"Hungry." He replied simply. Yako pushed her tray of French fries in his direction, but felt stupid once the action was done.

"S-Sorry… I forgot… You don't eat this kind of food…" But to her surprise, the demon actually took a French fry and put it in his mouth, only to start coughing as the greasy human food went down his throat. He covered his mouth, half expecting his stomach to reject the fry. He hadn't realized how good mysteries tasted to him until he ate that… terrible human food. Yako, on the other hand, was getting nervous. Neuro was acting weird. Could it have been from the night before?

After a while, Neuro went back to the case, but still unable to find any decent leads. He stalked back to the office with Yako walking behind him. He'd hardly said anything all day, which concerned the orange haired girl. Once he entered in the door, he sat down on the couch.

"N-Neuro?" She asked. He looked up at her, and she felt herself tense. "I… I'm sorry! About yesterday… I'm sorry!" The demon had to admit, he was surprised.

"Nothing to worry about." He said as he lay down on the couch, eyes closed, and rubbed his temples.

"Do you… have a headache?" Yako asked as she cautiously approached him.

"Yes." He grumbled. Yako kneeled down behind him next to the arm of the chair and hesitantly started massaging his head. His eyes shot open and he turned a bit to look at her.

"Just relax, okay?" She said with a smile. It was so like her to try something like that. He relaxed on the couch, feeling the headache going away slowly… or he tried to relax. One sign of affection for a demon was what he did on a regular basis: Grab Yako by the head or basically just touch it, and what she was doing now, little did she know, was driving his heart insane.

The room was dead silent, only to be interrupted by the barely audible sound of Yako's fingers running through the demon's hair. He had to make a conscious effort to lay still.

For Yako, this was a very good thing. He wasn't crushing her head in. She'd been a bit scared to try something like this considering how unpredictable the demon could be. Ever since the night before, she'd been nervous around him, thinking her punishment could come at any moment, but for the first time, it seemed like she was actually going to get off scot free. She laced her fingers through Neuro's hair, admiring the golden color and the texture. "Your hair's so soft." She commented.

In a somewhat desperate attempt to change the subject, he glanced around the dark room. "Where's slave number two?"

"I guess he's late." Yako's fingers slowed to a stop as she looked towards the door. Seeing this as a chance of escape, Neuro sat up and the girl's hands slid out of his hair. The orange haired girl stole a glance at the demon, wondering why he was in such a… normal mood, and wondering what all she could get away with. It was risky, but she had to try for today, an opportunity like this might not ever come again. She carefully slid her phone out of her pocket and started to dial. When the demon made no attempt to destroy the phone, (in fact he decided to lie back down on the couch), she held it up to her ear. She'd habitually dialed Kanae's number. She walked over to the big red desk and leaned on it as she listened to her friend's voicemail come on. Neuro made no attempt to interrupt, or even to move from his position on the couch. Yako was starting to get concerned. She hung up and put the phone on the desk and walked up behind the couch. "Neuro?"

Just then, the office door opened and Godai walked through. He'd always had a tough composure, but through his eyes, you could see he was a bit nervous about the expected punishment from the demon. Neuro met his eyes and pointed to a pile of papers on the desk. "Slave number two, you're late. Go with slave number one and hand out flyers."

Without hesitating, Yako went and grabbed the stack of papers and walked over to the door. "Let's go, Godai-san!" She chimed, tugging lightly at the sleeve of his shirt as they left.

'What?' Neuro stared at the door for a bit. With one last attempt to rub away the remains of the headache, he got up and walked over to the computer, noticing Yako left her phone. "Careless louse." He mumbled as he picked it up and flipped it open. (Privacy wasn't really a matter worth caring about.) Flipping through messages, he noticed that she'd texted Godai the night before after she left the office. Neuro grinned, finally finding another way to tease her. It annoyed him how careful he was being with her now, could it be that he was having tease and torture the slave withdrawals? He flipped through the messages, reading through some. Nothing much more than 'I'm on my last nerve with Neuro! Why won't he let me at least eat something?!' in which the response from Godai would be 'Stop complaining and bring a lunch!' The last message of the night 'sweet dreams'. Neuro made a face at the phone, like it was the phones fault for allowing such stupid messages to be passed around. Those words… sweet dreams… seemed all too familiar. They seemed to be on all the lovey-dovey advertisements and TV shows Neuro so hated. The demon put the phone down and looked out the window, seeing his two slaves across the street handing out the flyers. The orange haired girl looked so cheerful. Maybe because she was with the only human she came into contact with on a daily basis. A sudden new emotion flowed through the demon, one that he could only conclude was because of the humans he had to deal with. His green eyes glittered with the anger he felt until he swiftly turned around and walked towards the door. As he walked down the stairs, he forced himself to calm down. Today was just one big, messed up day. He walked across the street and met up with the two humans. "Yako."

"Eh?" She turned to face him and he dangled her phone in front of her by a small phone charm.

"Don't be so careless." He dropped the phone into her hand. "I'm going to gather more information on the mystery. Just today, you can go home before the sun sets." Without saying any more, he walked off, leaving the orange haired girl in confusion.

The demon had no intention of gathering information as he said when he felt so out of it. He decided he would visit his own demonic realm and clear his head. No use in letting his mystery spoil, right? He found a quiet place and descended down a long dark hole which closed once he was in. He suddenly felt the welcoming presence of his vicious home, bringing a grin to his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all. With school coming up and all, I probably won't be able to update nearly as much… even if I'm still a bit of a newbie here! If I do continue with this… let's say writers block kicked in early in the game and I'm very open to suggestions. Thanks much!**

Yako walked back up to the office without Godai. He left early and Yako thought she should at least clean a little before going home. She didn't do much, she just cleaned the window, and thought about cleaning the desk to see Neuro left the computers on. She switched Akane's computer off, and as for herself, she lazily plopped down in front of it and got on the internet. There wasn't much to do at home, and she could get take out later, so why not hang around for a while? The agency computers were linked, however, so when she got to the search box, out scrolled a list of all the recent searches. Yako's eyes widened in disbelief. Normally she would find something on the current case, or some medieval name for a torture device and how-to's on building instructions, but this time…

"Human attraction… being human… ways to show…" She read out loud, staring at the computer like it'd been covered in blood. Just then, Godai came in. she hardly heard him enter the room.

"You're still here?" He asked as he walked over to the computer.

"Godai!" She jumped up from the chair.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." He looked over Yako's shoulder at the screen in curiosity, but before his eyes could focus on the words, Yako turned it off the quick way: yank out the plug. "Hey, what the heck?"

"Nothing! Um… what are you here for?"

"Forgot my gun."

"Gun?"

"Yeah." He walked to his desk by the door and pulled a pistol from one of the drawers. "Gotta clean it sometime." With that, he walked out of the room, once again leaving Yako by herself… eh… with Akane. She couldn't help but notice she was shaking.

"Godai never uses the agency computers… he uses his laptop, and it isn't connected with the other computers. Akane wouldn't have a use for something like that… and I know I didn't search that… so that leaves…" She mumbled to herself, but found it almost impossible to finish the phrase. She looked out the window, half expecting the demon in blue to be walking towards the building, but she didn't see him. "He said he was gathering information, so he should be back, right?" She thought to herself and sat down on the couch. 'I'll just wait for him… though, I don't know what I'll even ask. Would I even bring it up?' She sat wondering to herself. Before she could answer her question, she was fast asleep on the couch.

Little did Neuro know, he wound up staying in his world for three days. When he finally came back up, he went straight to the mall and solved the mystery in record time and headed back to the office. Yako was busy trying to keep herself occupied. It had been the third day without Neuro and she was starting to worry. With the demon acting as he did the last time she saw him… he wouldn't just leave, would he? To top it all off, those searches worried her even more. She jerked her head up as soon as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It was probably Godai again, and she waited for the door to open, though once the footsteps reached the door, they stopped completely.

"It's unlocked." She called, but when no one came in, she let out a sigh and walked over to the door. She pulled it open, but didn't see anyone. "Eh?" She was about to go back inside, but suddenly she felt a large, powerful hand grab her by the head.

"Have you been lazing about this whole time, slave? You're nothing more to me than a bathroom rag if you can't solve mysteries on your own." Said the familiar, demonic voice.

"Neuro!" She spun around to see the demon staring down at her from the ceiling with an evil smirk on his face.

He leapt off the ceiling and handed her a bag. She peered inside to see a to-go box. Was he actually giving her food?! As he walked to his red desk, Yako sat down on the couch and opened the box, revealing what looked like curry, but it had a strange scent. "I-Is this poisoned…?"

"Of course." Neuro replied simply.

'He's back.' She thought to herself. She couldn't really tell if she was relieved or a bit disappointed. Did this mean that the strange punishments and "demonstrations" would continue? She walked up to the desk and decided to ask about the searches. "Why were you looking up human affection?"

The demon looked up at her with a dissatisfied look on his face. "And why on earth would I do that?"

'Huh? It wasn't him? No… it has to be!' Yako was getting nervous. He was so hard to read. "It had to be you! There's no one else who would…" He stood up and pointed a sharp finger at her. She didn't finish her sentence as her instincts told her to cringe away from that sharp object so close to her face.

"You forget your place slave. Now come, I smell a mystery." He grabbed her head and quickly walked out the door. "Slave number two is late… and I found a new bladed trebuchet." The demon spoke as he walked down the stairs. Yako was starting to miss the Neuro that worried her so much.

The mystery was solved quickly, Yako did the jazzy finger pointy thingy, and they soon were heading back to the office. He dragged her all over the town. He seemed to be so energetic that day… at least until day turned into night. Yako's feet hurt like mad, but she dared not complain now that the old Neuro was back. She looked up at Neuro as she followed behind him. He was so tall and proud… and so hard to figure out. Why did she miss the way Neuro acted three days ago so much? He was still the same person… demon… so why? Is it because she thought that maybe… she would have a chance to get closer to him? The way he had always acted seemed like he was surrounded by a big wall that no one could penetrate; the wall that he accidently dropped those three days ago. For some reason, she wanted to be the one to get through that wall. She didn't know what that reason was, but it burned. It burned with doubt and reluctance to continue how she always had.

"Yako." He interrupted her thoughts. She jerked her head up as she pushed through the crowd of people to get to him. "Stay behind me. Don't let yourself get swept away in the crowd." He commanded. When he started walking again, Yako realized how crowded the sidewalk really was. People were returning from their jobs, going out to eat, shopping, and whatever else. She struggled to get by people as she pushed her way to Neuro. After a while, he noticed her difficulty with the crowd and waited for her again. She stood behind him, her breathing sounding labored. With a small grin, he took her hand and kept walking.

"Eh?" She didn't expect that. Was he really holding her hand? He was guiding her through the crowd. His hand was so big and strong, but he was being gentle. Could this mean that she really did have a chance? A small glimmer of hope had been lit… finally. He led her to the sidewalk to cross the street. Yako was a bit surprised that he didn't let go when they stopped, or when a crowd wasn't in front of them. Cars whirred by, and people chatted, leaving the area filled with noise. Yako watched the crossing sign, and once it turned green, she walked out. But… why didn't she feel Neuro's hand anymore? Why wasn't he following her? Why was it that when she turned around, he had a human expression on… that of surprise and realization? And why… why were those headlights getting closer and closer so quickly? She couldn't move, she could only scream as soon as she realized that a car was headed towards her.

There was a crash… the scent of asphalt and burning rubber… a blinding light accompanied by surprised voices from the crowd. Yako's hands were over her ears, fearing the sound of her own end… that didn't come. When nothing happened, her eyes opened slightly, squinting in the blinding headlights. She turned her head to the car, but what surprised her was the figure of a human facing her. Two-tone hair, and long arms in a blue jacket…

"Neuro!" She screamed. His arms slowly dropped to his sides and he looked up at the girl. He grabbed her arm and helped her stand upright, revealing a large dent in the bumper. "…N-Neuro…?" Without saying a word, he quickly pulled her off the street and out of sight to avoid unwanted attention. He rushed up to the office but didn't turn on the lights. As soon as they were in, he grabbed Yako by the head.

"You really are a reckless slave. Hurt anywhere?" He asked.

"N-No…" She shook her head. "…but… grabbing my head so hard hurts."

"Hm. You humans can be so weak." He replied, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest. Her eyes widened and her heart beat picked up as she realized what was happening. "Better?"

"Y-Yeah… um… Neuro?"

"Yako…" He pulled away and put his hand on her cheek. He pushed her against the wall and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. She let out a quiet, surprised moan. His lips were firm, but surprisingly soft and warm. Yako's heart was going insane, and as if to make it beat faster, he started caressing her cheek. His kiss was slow and passionate. Time seemed to stand still until he pulled back, allowing her to rest her head on his chest. She kept her eyes closed for a little longer, and opened them to the feeling of his arms around her shoulders.

"N-Neuro… what was that?"

"The usual, it's just I tried to do it the human way this time." He responded, running his fingers through her hair. When she didn't respond, he released her and turned around. "I was the one to make those searches. You humans…" She looked up to see green glittering eyes looking over his shoulder towards her. "…have strange ways of showing love."

"…Neuro... do you mean that… this whole time…" The words came to her slowly. Millions of thoughts scrambled in her mind, and she could still feel a tingle on her lips. "Why didn't you say anything?"

He was about to sit on the couch when he turned to her. "I did." Yako gave him a confused look. A smirk inched across his lips. "…Louse."

It seemed that her thought process just stopped. "Neuro…" She called quietly. The room was dark and quiet, yet he barely heard her.

"Mm?"

She held her breath and clenched her hand into a fist. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest, so hard it seemed to hurt. "…love…" She could feel his eyes on her, yet… "I love you… Neuro."

From behind her bangs, she could see a very slight change of expression from him. She quietly walked over to him and stood on the coffee table so she could be eye-level with him. Uncertainty flooded through her as she put her hands on his shoulders for balance when she leaned forward. She hesitantly brushed her lips up against his for a moment and pulled away, nervously waiting for him to respond. He wrapped an arm around her waist and touched her cheek with his hand, guiding her up to his lips. Once again, his lips were warm and his kiss was passionate. He seemed so certain. He drew his lips away from hers and traveled down her neck in a series of small kisses. Yako's breathing hitched and instantly looked to the ceiling. Neuro pulled her closer to him as he traveled back up her neck. She never imagined Neuro would do this… and she never imagined it would feel so amazing, having the demon's lips brush against her neck, and the light breath of warm air that accompanied it. She cherished the feel of his lips and his hands, and the small, almost inaudible sounds he made. While for Neuro, he never imagined that he would be able to get this close to her. Her skin was so soft and warm. He moved back up to her lips and she returned the kiss without hesitation. He sat back to the couch, taking her with him without breaking the kiss. Her legs straddled his as she kneeled in front of him. Her head was directly above his. She let herself lean into him, hearing a soft moan as she laced her fingers through his hair.

Eventually, she had to break away… the urge to breath was becoming too strong. She slightly lifted her head and allowed her eyes to open half way, staring into Neuro's eyes as they both tried to catch their breath. Her hands traveled from his face to his shoulders as she sat on his lap, leaning up against him. He buried his head in her neck, clinging to her like he would never let her go. He swayed to the side and lay down on the couch, dragging her with him. She relaxed and spread out on top of him, her head resting on his chest. She could hear his quick heartbeat and steady breathing. Finally, she thought, she got through that wall of his. She smiled to herself and felt herself dozing off against him. Neuro watched her until she was asleep on his chest. Now that she undoubtedly knew about what he felt towards her, he knew he wanted her. He caressed her cheek and pulled a small object out of his pocket. He held two linked demon rings beside her ear, allowing them to ring very quietly.

He whispered to her in a quiet, gentle voice so he wouldn't wake her. "Yako, when you wake up, I have an important question to ask you."


End file.
